


Mine

by thxws (monaps)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Possessive Scott, Prompt Fill, Scent Marking, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/thxws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for *<strong>Vincilagnia: I’ll write my/your character being tied up by your/my character sexually. </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> not edited because i'm lazy but i still like it

Stiles tried to stay away and safe whenever full moon rolled around. Tried being the key world. Despite his best efforts to make sure Scott was ready and wouldn't regress to some old out of control ways, there were times those things couldn't be avoided. Like that night. The bastard—and he thought that with all love and affection he could muster—ran away before he could chain him in the basement. And yes, chaining Scott in the basement with a mountain ash enforced barrier turned into a thing.

_Bless Deaton and his freaky witch-man books._

For whatever reason, and Stiles hoped Allison was so not in the picture again, Scott ran. He ran from _him_. As if he would hurt his sorry ass or do anything aside from the things they both agreed on.

That unexplained, highly risky behavior annoyed him. Especially at times when Scott would freeze out of the blue and stare at him with that blank, lost look just to look away like burned in a heartbeat, guilt evident in the tight line of his back. Stiles could see his best friend struggling with something and losing epically but whenever he tried to talk about it Scott went Derek on him. ' _You wouldn't understand.'_ Well, obviously, if he didn't even know the freaking reason!

Maybe understanding was too far out of his reach but not being prepared was way worse. What if Scott hurt someone? What if he caused a stir and another group of hunters decided to head their way? It wasn't just about them anymore. Some hunters didn't discriminate. Killing a human or ten hardly mattered if they stood on the path of their _honorable_ quest. The honorable part sounded questionable but he got kidnapped on the regular basis to hear all the speeches. _ALL OF THEM!_

In case Scott went off the rails though—Stiles had a job to do. He would have to kill him. He promised. That promise still haunted him with the same intensity like the first time Scott ran away.

No one should have to promise such a thing before hitting late seventies and having at least three heart bypasses.  
  


After a handful of hours scouting around the town, Stiles dropped over to Derek's place to warn him. Just in case. Having another pair of eyes out there always came in handy. Then he gave up for the night. Throwing a towel in like an old man. Resigned and a good deal pissed off. This—the running away thing and acting careless—had to stop, and soon. His body needed to actually get some sleep at night. Running on energy drinks and Adderall was all good in time of crisis but taking a break to recharge was a must even then.

He dropped his emergency bag by the door and headed upstairs, pulling the hoodie and shirt off as he climbed. His dad worked the night shift and he had a house to himself. Which meant some good things for him. Maybe a long, self indulgent bath with happy-happy times thrown in the m—

The eerie glow of eyes cut that thought off at the roots.

“HOLY FUCK!” Stiles froze at the door of his room. “Scott?”

He could see only his eyes. They had the whole bright yellow thing going on and stayed focused on him. Unmoving. Stiles had a bad feeling about that. He had a very bad feeling in general. He fucking rocked that feeling, okay?

“Where were you?” Something about Scott's voice sounded off but as usual, Stiles advanced and came closer. It was hard to separate his indefinite trust from pure suicidal intent and Stiles didn't even want to bother.

“Uh, searching for you?”

“You smell like Derek.” _Uh-oh._ If he learned something in the last two years it was that the scent thing meant serious business. All werewolves had a thing with their sniffers and their ridiculous scent thing turned into a thing Stiles knew everything about—scientifically speaking—and at the same time knew nothing about. He couldn't grasp its full meaning because he couldn't smell anything the same way wolves could.

That posed a problem.

“File that under 'searching for you' thing.” Scott came closer and this time Stiles listened to his instincts and stepped back. Moving slowly until his back hit the wall.

“You. Smell. Like. Derek.”

“Oh-kay. I'm gonna take that as a not-so-good thing.” Scott's growl answered all he needed to know. “Derek's scent bad. Got it. We need to get rid of it then, okay? Just... you stay here and I'm gonna go take a shower and then—OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU PINNING ME AGAINST THE WALL? Is this a thing that should be happening here? Scott? Hey, buddy... What are... huh.“

Scott's hands pulled his above the head and held him at place. Not pressing too hard, just holding firmly. Holding in a way that made it hard not to feel Scott pressed flush all over his front. And that, yeah, Stiles could get behind that in a minute if not for the obvious not-all-here part. And—Scott was growling. With his sniffer rubbing against that very vulnerable spot on his neck. Stiles had some conflicted feelings about that.

“Scott. Hey...” He started, smiling at him nervously. “What are you doing, buddy?” It looked like scenting. It looked a lot like a scenting thing he saw around but at the same time it made little to no sense. He expected some kind of friendly tap or a bro hug. Yup, definitely a bro hug. This looked nothing like that. Definitely not a friendly kind of scenting. More bordering on Jackson and Lydia type of things. Which, huh?

“I have to cover it.” That explanation told him nothing and Stiles sighed, relaxing just a little bit.

“Can we move this over to the bed. My shoulder is still a bit tender from the last practice and—woah!” His back hit the mattress before he finished that thought. “Okay. Yeah. This... this is good. Cool.”

Scott's nose dragged over the line of his neck and he nibbled at the soft place just behind Stiles' ear, making those weird rumbling sounds that Stiles translated as pleased. He hovered over him, still holding him down but now it turned up a notch and Stiles not only felt his best friend's heat, he got some of the friction for free. It took a lot out of him not to make a sound. For some reason Scott wasn't happy with the silence they had going on and he dragged his teeth—and yes, they were shifted and pointy in all the ways that scared the hell out of Stiles—over to the pulse point, mouthing at it until Stiles' breath hitched.

“You have to stop...” Stiles practically whined out and that made the wolf pause.

“Mine.”

Stiles stared at Scott like he had two heads, unsure how to react to that. “Uh, we need to talk abou—”  
  
“No. Mine.”

“Scott.”  
  
“Not Derek's! Mine!”

Wait, what?! “What?!”

“Mine. My scent. My Stiles. Mine.”

“Wait a minute there, man.” He obviously missed something.  
  
Straddling his thighs, Scott huffed and paused long enough for Stiles to get an upper hand and get him off. It happened all so fast and Stiles scrambled for the floor, reaching under the bed to grab a pair of handcuffs. _Powered up with a line of mountain ash running through the_ _core_ _._ When he robbed that werewolf hunter few months back, he got out of it some good stuff he knew he would need sooner or later. And a good thing he had those twisted ass thoughts .

“We're going to have a talk.” If the runaway puppy refused to lounge in the basement and watch movies, then they could have a chat on the bed while he had him handcuffed and safely secured.

“ _Stiles._ ”

Stiles dismissed the growl and leaned closer, crawling over Scott to the hook on the wall. “Shhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you. This is for my protection. You don't want to hurt me, do you?” Keeping the voice soft and head down worked wonders in dealing with werewolves. Of course, all Stiles' discoveries were founded under life threatening circumstances but at least he had some use of that knowledge. Scott just nodded in response, obviously happy enough that they had some body contact. Stiles still wanted to know why that looked important.

“That's it. You're doing good.” It took barely any time to handcuff Scott to the wall and Stiles let a breath out, relieved, slumping against the headboard. Not an ideal situation for a full moon nights but at least he had Scott where he could see him. That counted for something.

“Shit... that scared me.”

Scott whimpered next to him at the words and Stiles patted his cheek with a smile only to have his palm meet Scott's tongue and—yeah, he did NOT expect the shot of heat that came with it. That pleased rumble followed close behind and Scott turned on the side, obviously annoyed about the lack of touch but eager. _Too eager._ Stiles didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. His body seemed to vote for good if the twitch in his pants was of any indication.

“ _Stiles._ ” OHDEARGODHAVEMERCY. “Move _closer._ ”

Okay. Stiles could do that. Stiles was all about getting closer. All close and personal. Yup. He could do that, no space in between.

As soon as he slotted himself in the place next to Scott—all important body parts touching—the sneaky little shit got one of his legs wrapped around him and trapped him there half under him, their hips pressed against each other's. He groaned, and something akin to whine tore out of Scott's throat, before Scott nosed at his cheek and licked few moles on the way.

It felt nice. Nicer. Perfect in the way he couldn't find anything but wrong, but wrong in a way he liked. Fuck, he really _liked_ it.

And then there was more tongue and kissing happened—'real, no nonsense, I'm about to devour you' kind of kissing. Stiles had no idea if he would survive kissing his best friend like that. His heart was racing too fast for him to end this with it still working and his mind went offline, all systems down. Actually, everything went offline. Especially when they started to rut against each other in a desperate dance of loose limbs.

“Fuck.”  
  
“Yeah.”

–

Stiles felt like he could understand the 'mine' part better after he came for the first time. After the second time, when he actually had Scott buried deep inside, he also came closer to understanding the scenting thing. And he discovered that handcuffs were a thing he had a thing for. Scott didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk or take over the world, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://thxws.tumblr.com)


End file.
